borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nemesis
Varieties scope? "Entire magazine is fired in one burst while zoomed." - Mine doesn't do that. DarkTerrorr 19:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Mine neither but it does shock and corrosive, however mine says it has a shock x3 chance instead of x4 :/ Zuphix 16:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Mine does, so I guess I just got lucky and got a version that has some other accessory that does that. Might be worth nothing that it can have that effect. 11:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) And even that is impossible couse Nemesis is an accessory, and double is an accessory too. Max Nemesis magazine is 20 with Noble or Nasty prefix.Sinael 21:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC)The red text itself doesn't make the gun full auto, but it can come with the Hyperion Invader scope, which does make it full auto when scoped. Looks like it's the only pearlescent, or even legendary, that can have 2 legitimate special effects. 18:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC) It cannot have scope lol.Sinael 14:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It can have a scope, I have 1 with and 1 without. The zoom is 3.4. 4.1x scopes also available The "to be completely unhelpful" bit was just there because I couldn't find anything else to put. Sorry for the confusion. Zing! 01:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I meant it cannot have Invaders scope.Sinael 20:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It's theoretically possible. Both the Invader and the Nemesis are Hyperion weapons. So depending on how a Nemesis is generated by the game, it could look at the scopes, see that the Invader scope is allowed for Hyperion weapons, and say "okay, I'll use this." Bear in mind that the Invader itself is incredibly rare, even for legendary weapons, so the likelihood of this happening, if possible, is mind-bogglingly small. Furiant 20:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes the nemsis can have the invader scope!, i got now one and it is one sick frightening beast of a weapon, you do not even need to give a damn if its a shock or chemical trooper, the are being pwned! (and that word is the only even remotely fitting)- demoqiue proud owner of almost all pearls without l just found one with an invader scope. it's like a machine specifically designed to rape enemies of all types. took out a badass chemical lance and a badass shock lance both in a matter of seconds. i don't need any more pearls. this'll do just fine. Kaonous 07:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It is possible to have a Nemesis that doesn't fire the entire magazine in one burst while zoomed. Mine doesn't, and I may know why. Only a Nemesis with the Hyperion Invader scope will shoot the whole magazine in one burst while zoomed. All of the other scopes will not. I really don't think it matters with this gun, though. Mine happens to have a 3.4x weapon zoom, which is pretty good. It's for sure a keeper, even if it doesn't shoot the whole mag in one burst while zoomed. I hope that answered your question DarkTerrorr. NDSU G0 GR33N 06:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) An Idea This gun looks like a walking massacre of Atlas troops of all forms. You know what I mean, right? DestinysHand 09:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Other Thoughts This looks like a reference to Resident Evil. 20:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Probbably not - "Nemesis" is a very popular name of bosses and more common mobs in japanese games. I wonder why? Also sometimes "Nemesis" means just nemesis and nothing more))) Sinael 04:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) "Nemesis" also means "arch-enemy" or "doom". I guess japanese people are fond of that ambiguity. The text and the name combined could mean something like "There is no escape from doom". -- Cocofang 17:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Considering the following; Gearbox is an American studio. Assuming that the name has anything to do with the "Japanese fixation" you seem to think exists is foolish at best. It's either a reference to the superzombie, or how Shock and Corrisive are different, yet similar. As I recall, though I am probably wrong, they have the same proc multiplier tables. DestinysHand 09:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Guess I'm about to get in an edit war over this Resident Evil thing. So let me be clear: there is nothing in the simple use of the name Nemesis that is a reference to Resident Evil 3. At all. In the slightest. Resident Evil did not invent the concept of Nemesis. To include it is random and asinine. If you're sure that the use of the term here is a direct reference to the character in the videogame Redient Evil 3, prove it and cite references. 23:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Nemesis was also the name of a Star Trek film. In fact, ten years before the ST film there was an Oliver Gruner movie just called, can you guess it?, "Nemesis". There's a star named Nemesis. There's a dinosaur-extinction theory BASED on something called "the Nemesis Star". Does this make it a reference? Probably not. I think it's nothing more than the enthusiasm of an RE fanboy/girl. All the kids these days think everything is connected to RE and Pokey Mans and stuff like that. 13:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) predcon Oh for crying out loud I've linked to the bloody video already. --Nagamarky 13:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Even the dialogue "There is no escape" isn't original by the time it reaches it's RE3 incarnation. "There will be no escape for you." was spoken more recently by the character Challus Mercer in Dead Space, when he releases The Hunter. 07:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) predcon Farming About effect Finaly found it myself and tested. Wrote additional info on how the effect works in the article, and also i have to point out that additional projectiles MAY be much more powerful than the main bullet itself. That needs testing.Sinael 12:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Your addition seems to indicate that the Nemesis can have a multiplier of x1 and x2 as well? --Nagamarky 11:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :: No i havent said that. Nemesis can has x3 or x4 multiplier as it is a unique weapon and its multiplier depends on its grade, and grade of Nemesis is always high. :: What i meant is - if you have gun with x3 multiplier it can proc as either x1,x2 or x3 (add x4 in the line there if you have an x4 version), while all regular repeaters always proc as x2 disregard the multiplier they have. Firehawk is an exception - it always procces as x6, but with lower splash radius. :: Regarding on how much your gun procced this shot you will get corresponding ammount of additional projectiles. Projectiles can be sometimes hard to spot because view may be blocked by sparking effect, but if you fire at a wall you will notice additional bulletholes.Sinael 12:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah right, okay. (Digression: doesn't the Firehawk proc x7? Minor point.) Thanks for clarifying. --Nagamarkyn[ 14:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: Np). And Firehawk is x6.Sinael 16:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) 27 rounds? Who got it, and where's the proof that it's legit? DestinysHand 23:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't think this instince is legit - I have NEVER seen a Hyperion sidearm, (even a machine pistol) with a clip size this high. This end result clip size must be from character effects or class mods. Tellegro 22:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I've got one, it's a Twisted Nemesis with invader scope, X4 shock, Damage 326, Accuracy 95.7, fire rate 5.5, and that is before my skills and class mod, after those it is 43 mag size, I have 5 points in overload and my class mod has no mag size increase and no overload increase, (this is all recorded playing single player.) :The Twisted prefix on the Nemesis is a blatant mod; it doesn't matter if you're playing singleplayer when you acquired it through multiplayer. The Nemesis is always Lightning. (Addendum: heck, I have a section immediately below this that proves Lightning is the only legit prefix.) --Nagamarky 03:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Prefixes The Nemesis material and accessory combination alone increases the tech level by 13. Since a tech level of at least 12 or 16 is required for a x3 or x4 prefix respectively, no other prefixes are legitimate because the Nemesis will always qualify for high-elemental prefixes, which are of the highest priority for repeaters. In other words, Nasty and Noble are modded. Yes, that's all of you up there. --Nagamarky 15:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yup exactly right. I don't think noble spawns anyways. Freed23 16:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :a good point. has _anyone_ _ever_ seen a noble anything? anybody? reply here or my talk page. inquiring minds want to know. 02:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :At least we know that they mod and lie about it now. inb4 "I GOT IT FROM A FRIEND" Spaphrenchie 21:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Elemental prefixes always override material prefixes. In this case though there are two legitimate prefixes. Lightning is legitimate for the x3. Fulgurating is the legitimate x4 prefix. Those are the only two prefixes it may have without being modded. 07:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Str0b0 ::with the allowance that lightning may be x4 as well? 18:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes. --Nagamarky 19:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :sorry, should have used user's talk page. i wanted dot 84 to clarify/qualify statement above (too specific). 19:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I've never seen a x4 with the Lightning prefix, only x4 Fulgurating. I know to have the Fulgurating title the weapon has to have a combination of two of these three parts, barrel 3, body 3, and the Invader scope. I could be wrong. I do know that the Nemesis accessroy by itself adds 12 to the tech level you need 16 or better to be Fulgurating. Each of those three parts can add 2 to the Tech level and I think the base tech level on the item itself is 1. Lightning requires only a tech level of 12 so it only requires the Nemesis accessory to be active on the weapon. Monkeying around with Willowtree I've managed to make a "legit" x4 Lightning Nemesis but it is constructed in such a way that I don't think the procedural weapon construction would do it since it mixes in parts that don't jive with the quality level. As far as the game filter is concerned it is legit but then again it also think Shredder shredders and 70% accuracy anarchies are legit. 22:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Str0b0 : Tier 3 prefix and x3 multiplier both need tech level 12, but the tier 4 prefix needs 16 while the x4 multiplier needs 15. --Nagamarky 03:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : : : I was able to get a tech level of 16 using body 3 and barrel 4 which add techs of +2 and +1, and I didn't use the invader scope. According to duncanfogg's gear calculator "Fulgurating Nemesis" would be legit with those body parts. ICT Venom 06:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I just want to comment your using of duncanfogg's gear calculator. I really like this tool cause i think most of the calculated gear is correct. (even more correct then the ingame calculation of inventory weapons as a statement of the sentence up there with "Shredder shredder" and 70% accuracy anarchies ;)) :: Just some specials like Cyclops Power (which normally appear ingame as Kyros' Power with bugged zoom appearance of 3.2) is displayed wrong. But I think the name of the Nemesis is calculated correct with the "Auto-Naming" option. :: So I just agree with you guys when you're saying "Lightning" and "Fulgurating" are only legit prefixes. Seems there is no other high tech prefix possible cause the multiplier of the Nemesis effect appears always x3 or x4. ADreamer 11:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: duncanfogg's GearCalc is far from perfect, so do not place all your trust in one disproportionately popular basket. There is no such gun as a Cyclops Power, as "Kyros' Power" is in itself one title with no prefix, as are most boss drops with similar naming conventions. Therefore, two titles will not spawn on a single boss weapon as one will override the other. ::: The reason that only Lightning and Fulgurating appear on the Nemesis is because all other applicable prefixes are of lower priority, not solely due to the multiplier. 15:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, that with the Cyclops i meant of appearing in GearCalc as "Cyclops" without prefix. (like Ajax Ogre spawn as "Ogre") I just named it so cause they use that Nickname in GBX-Forums. :: As i said ingame it normally can found as "Kyros' Power" with that damn zoom. But you got a damn nice list for calculating prefixes and exact weapon names. :: Seems you should talk with those guys whose written the GearCalc. I'm too lazy to calculate my guns for myself XD "Fulgurating" and "Lightning" are correct if the tech level fits for it. But as long the only possible elemental effect is x3 or x4 shock damage (even the Nemesis also cause Corrosive) the possible tech level should be always 12 or higher, is that right? ADreamer 15:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Correct. The accessory adds 13 tech on its own, so it will always be at the very least a Lightning. I'm assuming that the Cyclops title does not override the Kyros' Power title because neither of them are strictly elemental - the explosive nature of the rounds fired does not count it as an actual explosive weapon. (There's a proper explanation for why the KP is an incomplete explosive rifle somewhere.) 02:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) x4 is the best for me the best x4 is best.i got this from crimson lance chest. leoray2008.june 28, 2010 Why is there a Mechanics link? There is no mechanics page. Why the link? 01:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Redundancy The information regarding the Invader scope is in Usage & Description as well as Notes. Anyone reading the page will see the information twice, making it redundant. I'm going to delete the mention of the Invader from the Notes again. PombeGeek 16:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I've thought about this issue and think I may have changed it to something that includes all relevant information. PombeGeek 20:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC)